


one strange kid

by magichistorian



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Misunderstandings, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magichistorian/pseuds/magichistorian
Summary: 5 times David Rossi knew something was wrong with Reid, and the one time he found out what it was.(Or, Rossi finally learns about the Tobias Hankel fiasco casuse, honestly? I really wish that was on the show)





	one strange kid

From day one, David Rossi had been confused by the young Dr. Spencer Reid. He seemed naive and immature at first glance. He didn’t get social clues, he risked his life to talk down armed killers and he would talk too much at the wrong times. He didn’t miss the protective nature the team treated him with. It was easy to forget he was a fully trained FBI agent just as skilled as the rest sometimes.

But other times, the kid surprised him. There were moments, rare moments, where he could see this hardened, aged look in his eyes. There were moments where the endless statistics pouring from his mouth were replaced by words that seemed to age him by years and years of experience.

He really was a strange kid.

  
1.

Rossi looked over at the burning building and back to where Reid and Prentiss were standing with Hotch. The medic had patched them up, but he could still feel the tension strumming in him and butterflies of adrenaline fluttering under his skin.

Not being able to reach them, not being able to stop Pretiss’ beating, not being able to reach them faster was terrifying. He walked over to them but stopped when he heard some conversation.

“I’m fine, Emily.” That was Reid. “I wasn’t the one he beat up.”

“Yeah, I know. You know what I mean. You don’t have the best history with religiously motivated violence.”

Rossi frowned. People doing terrible for their religion was never a good thing. If they’d worked a case with a religious fanatic he wouldn't be shocked if it stuck with Reid. It was horrifying when something as powerful as religion let someone believe what they were doing was right.

Reid glanced at Prentiss, a bitter look on his face. “This was different. I just tried not to think about it. You guys saved us before anything could really go wrong, so no harm, right?  
Hotch gripped Reid’s shoulder. “Let’s get some food. You haven’t had much.”

Reid nodded and the two walked over to the tent. Rossi took the last steps into view and approached Emily.

“You good? He left you a pretty nasty bruise there. And there.” She chuckled and patted his shoulder.

“I'm fine, really. You aren’t as scary when you show you care. Reid’s a little rattled but this is far from the worst thing any of us have seen.”

“Yeah. Are you sure he’s okay? You guys were talking about something, and-”

“He’ll be fine. He's tough. Tougher than most of us give him credit for. I am always amazed by how clever he always is.” Her words were proud but her face had a somber look.

Rossi muttered an agreement and walked over to the vehicles. He almost felt like there was something he was missing, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Rossi shook his head and continued on.

  
2.

They were chasing an UnSub who seemed to be killing off druggies on the street and bribing others with drug money to keep silent. Their first attempt had been met with fierce opposition and the team had to accept defeat and fall back until they could find another way to get the information they needed.

Like usual, Reid came up with an impeccable plan. And they hated it.

“There is no way I am going to send you alone, kid! No, I don’t care that you weren’t there the first time with us, there’s still no way to guarantee this will do anything but risk your safety!”

Reid gritted his teeth. “I’m not a child, Derek! I don’t really look like a fed, this would be a pretty good time to take advantage of that, don’t you think? Nobody is gonna trust any of you guys, I’m your best chance and you know it.”

“I think he’s right, Morgan,” Rossi spoke up. “ I don’t like it either but we cannot ignore the fact that a lot of people have died and this is really our only hope. He’s good. We're not going to get another chance.”

“I’ll let you mic me. If I feel unsafe, I’ll tell you. Come on, Derek. I’m not a little kid.”

Morgan turned away and slumped into a chair. “You know I think you’re just as capable as the rest of us, Spencer. This is not about that and you know it.”

Reid’s mouth fell open. He gaped for a second before turning away and walking out.

Rossi clapped Morgan on the back. “Have faith in him. He’s one stubborn bastard when he knows what he wants.”

Derek groaned. “You’re right,” he stood and walked to the doorway. “Let’s help him get set up. He is not going out there until I’m satisfied that he is as safe as he can be.

“I know. I know.”

 

  
“Can you hear me, Spencer?” Hotch’s voice came in through the tiny earpiece.

“Yes.”

“Alright. They’re down that street ahead of you. We’re tracking you every second.”

Reid gave an agreement and walked off to where the men they needed to interview were.

“Hey.” Two homeless men looked up, suspicion painting their faces and posture.

“You’re new.” One of them stood up and approached Reid. Reid was a pretty tall guy, but the man had enough on him to loom over him. Reid shrunk back.

“I...I heard someone was killing all of...us on the streets. I just heard. Am I safe? You seem like you would know.” He tried to smile, hoping to win a little trust. He wasn’t his scruffiest looking. Would they call him out? Hopefully, his nerves would be misinterpreted as fear about the murders.

“Aww. The kid’s nervous. Come on. We’ll talk in the back. I’ll even give you a free trip if you’re really nice.” He ended it with a wink and Spencer tried not to shudder. He had to stay calm. He needed to find out who was killing everyone on the streets.

He fingered at his gun he had tucked under his jacket in an attempt to feel a little control. He could easily fight them all off. But not yet. He needed to know.

Following the man, he walked into the building.

Inside the air was hazy and the smell of drugs and homeless bodies smothered Reid. He coughed and followed the man he was talking to, sitting when the other dropped to the floor and motioned to follow.

“The killer? Am I safe?” He pressed. All the drugs there were creeping from the sidelines of his mind and he tried to stay calm.

“Huh, oh yeah. Probably. You’re too spooked. He only hunts for guys two blocks over, and only the ones that bug ‘im. He just dumps the bodies everywhere to keep the cops off his ass. We say nothing cause if they see the goods we got, well, we ain’t gonna be around much longer.” He winked again and Spencer suppressed a shudder.

“But you look like you have a few brain cells. Since you’re here, I’ll offer you some for free. I am known for my hospitality.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial and a syringe. It probably wasn’t- but it looked just like--

“Uh, I...I don’t take that kind...I, don’t like needles.” He said. He grimaced internally. That was the fakest sounding excuse he could have thought of.

  
The man frowned. “Wait...shit! You’re a fucking cop!” Shit.

“No! I swear I’m not!” He backed up, bumping into the man on his right. The man reached out and...oh no. Pulled out a gun.

“You lied to me.”

“I-I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. Please. I was not trying to hurt you.” The man snarled and took the gun. He swung it at Reid’s head and everything went black.

\-----

When he came to, the first thing he noticed were sirens. And a really bad ache in his head. He tried to open his eyes, but he was too groggy and just kept them closed. He sat there until-

“-eid? Reid? Can you hear me?” He tried opening his eyes again, and saw Rossi’s worried face.

Then it all came back. The guys. The gun. The drugs.

“Did he- did he…” Reid fumbled at his arms, clawing at the sleeves. Like he was checking for a injection.

“Did he what, Reid?” Rossi tried to speak as calmly as he could trying to talk reid down from whatever panic the thought of these drugs was causing.

“He didn’t give me any drugs, did he? He didn’t right? I’m ok? Please….”

“No. You’re fine. I promise.”

Rossi watched his body relax, could hear his breaths slowing to a more natural inhale, exhale than his hyperventilating. But when their eyes met, Rossi could still see terror lingering in Reid’s

“Good. Good.” He slowly stood up, bracing on Rossi’s arms.”I’m ok. Just hurts, my head.”

“Yeah, that would make sense, you’re bleeding.”

“Yeah. He hit me with my gun.”

Rossi winced and walked out of the room, leading Reid to the cars.

When Morgan saw the two he ran over to Reid. “Hey! You ok? I told you this wasn’t a good idea.”

“But I got a location.”

“I know. Good job kid. But are you ok? You look shaky.” He rubbed Reid’s arm.

“I...I thought they gave me drugs.” He offered something...It was probably heroin but I panicked and they caught me. Im sorry.”

“Oh, Reid.” Morgan gave a sad smile. “It’s ok. We got you. He didn’t give you anything.”

“Thank you.”

Morgan took reid’s arm. “I’m going to take him back, ok? We’ll see you soon. I think he needs a break.”

Rossi agreed and went to his own SUV, Reid’s actions on his mind. A fear of drugs like that really reminded how young Reid was. He probably had no reason to be worried about getting addicted to drugs by accident.

3.

  
“Hey Garcia.”

She turned around her chair. “Rossi? What can my wonderful self do for you?”

“Eh, I’m just trying to avoid paperwork, so I decided to hide in here with you.”

She chuckled. “If you’re here to avoid doing anything you’re gonna be disappointed.”

He turned over to a stack of files. “That's fine. I just really don't want to write things. You want me to sort these?”

“God if you’d do that i might start liking you more than Derek.”

He raised an eyebrow. “High praise. I’ll do it.”

He turned to the files, sorting them into the cabinet as the two chatted. He almost felt disappointed that he had spent so little time with her, she was so fun to talk to.

“Looks like I’m about done here. This stack is done.”

She turned around. “You are the best. Seriously.”

“I know.” She burst into laughter.

He grinned at her, and turned toward the door, when he saw one more file on the counter, out of the way of the rest. Scooping it up, he looked at the name. “Oops, i missed this one. You want it with the rest? It's for a...Tobias Hankel?”

She jumped and spun around, snatching it from his hands. “I’ll take that!”

He stared at her. She blushed and set the file down on the desk behind her. “I...sorry. I didn't mean to just grab that from you. You don't need to file it. I had it out earlier. Don't worry about it.”

He wasn’t sure what just happened, but shrugged and let it go. “Alright. Good talking to you, Penelope.”

He walked out, pondering her reaction. She seemed way too upset. Was there a personal connection? There had to be.

...Tobias Hankel. Had he heard that name before?

  
4.

They had just finished up the very peculiar case of Adam and Amanda and were flying home. JJ and Prentiss were chatting, Hotch was reading a file, Reid was asleep, Morgan was listening to his music, and Rossi was reading his novel. It was quiet, calm.

A rustling drew his eyes, and he looked across to see Reid, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. He was sitting up, his knees pulled to his chest and his head resting on the side of the plane. His brows were furrowed, and his hands were clenching and unclenching fists in the blanket he always seemed to carry with him.  
He whimpered and his hands started to fumble more, his body shaking anxiously.

Rossi looked over at derek, who was next to Reid. He hadn’t seemed to notice; being distracted by his headphones.

“Morgan.” He muttered. He wasn’t as good as the other man at dealing with upset Reid.

He didn’t look up and after another failed attempt at calling his name, he waved his hands at him until he finally noticed and took off the headphones.

“What?”

Rossi motioned next to Derek, and he finally noticed Reid.

“Dammit.”

Redi muttered something incomprehensible and let out another soft whimper. Rossi left his stomach tighten as a tear slipped down his cheek.

Morgan reached over and gently touched his shoulder. “Hey, pretty boy. It’s derek. Can you wake up? Come on”

He shook his shoulder again and Reid’s eyes flew open with a gasp and a “No!”

“Spencer. Look at me.” The doctor looked over, eyes wide with terror and a few more tears leaking out.

“It’s ok. You’re safe, kid. You’re on the plane.” Reid’s eyes darted around, his gaze catching Hotch’s, who had turned around at the first noise of trouble. Emily and JJ were on the booth behind them but they both peered around to see what the matter was.

He moved back to stare at Derek, his breathing slowing, returning to it’s normal tempo.

“I-I was in the shed….I-”

“You don’t have to tell me. I know.” Morgan rubbed forforting circles into Reid’s shoulder and he gave a nod.

“I think that maybe, all this with Adam and Amanda is what brought this back. It’s been awhile.”

“Probably. Do you want to go back to sleep? Or do you want to stay up?”

“I think I’ll be okay. Thank you Derek. Sorry. For bugging you.”

“Not at all, pretty boy. Not at all.”

Reid smiled and readjusted, falling back to sleep rather quickly. Eventually Morgan and Hotch followed. But Rossi couldn't. Reid’s terror was looping in his head and he couldn’t help but peer over the top of his book to check on the form that continued to sleep peacefully. He could see why all the other team members seemed to be so protective of him.

  
5.

They had taken a case in Georgia. A handful of bodies had been found, all killed similarly and very violently. After they landed, they had gone straight to the police station to talk to a couple witnesses and some family members as well as go over some evidence. Once they had gotten settled, the group had started to flip through documents and evidence. After a few moments, Reid spoke up.

“Um, Hotch? Will I have some time before we leave?”

“Huh? Oh yeah. Tonight.”

“Thanks.”

The group got back to work.

\----

They had gotten some leads, and the killer’s long cooldown period led them to an early evening.

The sun was still on the horizon, leaving a little light.

“Hey Hotch. We’re done right? I’d like to go visit Tobias for a bit.”

Hotch got a strange look on his face, but didn’t complain. “Of course. Do you want one of us to come with? Or are you okay with driving?”

“I’ll be okay. And I know none of you like that I go, so I don't expect you to join me. I won’t be long.”

“Sounds good.”

Reid nodded and walked out, pulling his bag over his shoulder. Looking at the team, they all wore matching expressions. A little sad, a little angry, and a little like they were trying hard not to remember something painful.

Tobias.

_“Oops, i missed this one. You want it with the rest? It's for a...Tobias Hankel?”_

Tobias Hankel.

"Is he visiting Tobias Hankel?"

  
Hotch looked up sharply. “Where did you hear that name?”

“Garcia had a file out, it had that name on it. When I mentioned it, She freaked.”

He turned to Emily. “What happened to Reid? What did this man do?”

She opened her mouth to answer, but didn’t say anything. She looked a little sick.

“I’m sorry. I really don’t think I can talk about it.” A chill ran down Rossi’s spine. Prentiss was an incredibly stoic woman. She didn’t let anything bother her.

She muttered a “sorry” and left. JJ followed after. Morgan had left before Reid, leaving only Hotch. He turned, wondering if he didn’t want to ask the question that was about to leave his mouth.

“What the hell happened?”

  
+1.

Hotch let out a deep breath. He took a long drink of coffee. He set the cup down.

“We had a case. Here, in Georgia. Only a few months before you came back.” Hotch took a seat and Rossi followed.

“The murders were grizzly. We had what seemed to be a pair, an unusual dou that we couldn't seem to figure out. We had one who called himself Raphael. He was the one doing the killing. He was crude, disorganized. He seemed to be in charge. The night of the first murders the unsubs actually left a phone call. The first one sounded terrified, begging the cops to come. The other voice joined in, calling himself Raphael and telling the operator he was killing the ‘sinners.’”

“Yikes.”

“Yeah.”

“Wait. so, Raphael was disorganized, but he acted like the dominant one?”

“Yeah. We couldn't figure it out. All the crime scenes were clean of any prints, clues, anything. JUts after that, Garcia told us the unsubs had also filmed and uploaded the entire scene.”

“What?”

“Yeah. People apparently thought it was promo for some horror flick or something. It was sickening. After the second murder, another video. From the bible verses at the beginning of each upload and the pages from the bible left at the crime scenes, we realized it was an attempt to kill people they had considered sinners. During all of that, we discovered a witness- Tobias Hankel.”

“It was him.”

“Yes.”

We sent JJ and Reid to talk to him. They...didn't come back. We went out to check on them, we found JJ in the barn, where the fourth victim was ripped apart by dogs. They apparently thought she was Jezebel; killed her for cheating. Who we didn’t find was Hankel. Or Reid.”

Rossi’s blood froze. He had been taken hostage. Hotch seemed to know what Rossi had realized and nodded.

“We discovered the unsub wasn’t a team, it was only Hankel. He had been viciously abused by his father and turned to some serious drug use to deal with it. A few months before the killings started, his father grew ill and forced him to mercy kill him. The drugs coupled with the stress of going against his moral code for his father caused a psychological break. He developed a split personality. Him, his father, and the killer, Raphael.”

Rossi shook his head. Some of the things they saw were hard to believe.

Hotch took a long, shuddering breath. “For...two days, the father and Raphael beat Spencer on repeat. He hasn’t told us everything, but he didn’t have to. On the first night, Hankel stole recording equipment and broadcast a livestream to the computer in his house, where he knew we were. We got two videos.”

Rossi felt almost sick. “Oh god.”

Hotch stared with an empty gaze at his coffee cup. “In the first one, he pointed a gun at Reid’s head and made him choose between five people. He had to choose one to save. Hankel would kill one of the rest. If he didnt, Hankel threatened to kill all of them. It hurt him so much to choose. That video was bad enough. The second on, though…”

Hotch’s face paled and he looked like he was fighting back nausea. Rossi reached out and gently rubbed a knuckle. Secretly, he felt grateful he didn’t see this. He could barely imagine it. He couldn't even consider how much it would damage-

“Garcia didn’t have to watch...did she?”

Hotch’s face was answer enough.

“Oh. Oh god. That poor woman.”

  
“She is really much stronger than we give her credit for.” Rossi could not agree more.

“So. This second video.”

“Yeah.” Hotch took a deep breath.”

“He stated it up. We were all really tense after the first one, and we had no clue were they were. Later, we also found out Hankel, as himself, had been dosing Reid on his drug -dilaudid- multiple times. By the time he turned the broadcast back on, he had been drugged three times. The video opened with Hankel’s father beating him around. After a few moments, the drugs, stress and beatings all came to a point and...and...he…”

Hotch laid his head in his hands, took a deep breath and sat back up, his eyes glimmering with unshed tears. “I watched him die, Dave.”

Rossi could feel his heart skip a beat. Spencer Reid had been 24. Practically a child. And then he was beaten and drugged to death. He fought back a wave of nausea and dropped his head in his hands like Hotch had.

“That...poor kid. I’m amazed he stayed, to be honest.”

“You don’t know how many times I have wondered what keeps him here. But...the rest of the story. Obviously, he’s here.”

“Doesn’t make watching him die any less painful.”

Hotch nodded. “He came back. After a couple minutes, Hankel came back as himself. Gave him CPR. but as soon as he stood up, he was Raphael again. He pulled him up and put his gun back to his head and told him...told him to pick someone on the team to die. He only had one bullet. I think he shot it three times. Reid, he barely flinched. He finally said he chose me to die, and quoted a bible verse. It took a moment, but i realized that it was a clue.”

“He just died, and he was coherent enough to leave a clue. I....I can’t believe. He is…”

“Incredible?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah.”

“With that and something he said earlier about poaching, we finally figured out where they were. We would never have found it on our own. It was a tiny cabin on a deserted graveyard. We made it out there, but the shed was empty. It was freezing cold and it smelled horrid. Hankel had apparently been burning fish guts. He thought it kept out the devils.”

Rossi shuddered. “Damn.”

“Hankel had dragged him outside and made him dig out his own grave. We were almost there. But when we got there, he was already dead. Reid didn't know if help was coming, and managed to take his gun and kill him.”

“He went through that and still had to kill him.”

“And even after he died Hankel still had Reid in his clutched.

Rossi frowned. “What?”

“The drugs. Dilaudid, that he kept him high on? He got Reid addicted. It took him months to get clean. It….was some of the worst months of my life, seeing him suffer and not being able to help. I wanted to do something but…”

But saying anything meant he had to acknowledge it, and consequently, report it.

“But he’s completely clean now.” Rossi didn’t miss the pointed words. _He made it through it, don’t make it a thing again._

“I had no intention of doing anything.”

“Good.”

Rossi froze, remembering something.

 _“He didn’t give me any drugs, did he? He didn’t right? I’m ok? Please….”_ Oh. That was why he was so scared. Rossi felt a wave of shame. He had dismissed that fear as something childish, when he had full right to be so scared. He was sure that he was going to be dragged back into the world he had just escaped by forces out of his control. That fear wasn’t childish at all.

“I honestly had no clue.” Rossi’s voice was small. “He is so strong.”

“That he is.” Hotch agreed. “That he is.”

They sat there in quiet for a few moments until Hotch finally got up to leave. Rossi followed soon after.

If the next morning Rossi bough an extra coffee for Reid, and if Rossi sat next to him on the plane, nobody said anything. They all knew. They couldn't blame Rossi at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I totally headcanon Reid had Tobias buried and visits him when he's in Georgia


End file.
